Mister West
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Some time after the gang graduates, we get a look into the mind of Mister West. A chance to see his opinion of his daughter as she struggles to make a name for herself in show business. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, not any of the characters. I do, however, sometimes imagine what life could be like for them.

:}

"It's Mister West" I remind Hilda, as I walk towards my office. She's a decent worker, but she needs to remember, I'm an important member of this firm, the number two guy, and I demand respect. If she can't learn that, then she will have to go. Everyone in the office, in the world, needs to remember respect. Soto them it's Mister West, always Mister West.

Even to My boss needs to remember that, at work, it's Mister West. Humphrey is so determined to be friends, and I'll admit in some places it's acceptable. Like at the golf course, or the club, but not here. Never here, in front of the staff. Here he's Mister Miles, I'm Mister West, and we keep things professional. It shows respect, and by god I've earned it.

Just like I've earned the right to have him stay the hell out of my family's business. Sure, he's Jade's godfather, but I only did that to because he asked, and it wouldn't hurt out relationship. It was a sign of respect. So today he'd called me into his office to talk about Jade.

"Walter," Mister Miles started.

"Mister Miles, please, it's Mister West." I reminded him. Even with the door closed, we had to keep things controlled, professional.

"Mister West, I was wondering if we could talk about something. It's personal, and probably none of my business, but I think you should call Jade. She didn't win last night, and while it's supposed to be a great honor just to be nominated, we both know how she is. She probably needs some words of encouragement." Mister Miles said.

"While I will agree this is not the place to discuss this, I did ask you to be her godfather, so I'll accept you have the right to ask about her. However, as you know, I'm not currently talking to her. I don't approve of her life choices, and I don't want her influencing Richard. If maybe she were to call me first, apologize for ignoring my well thought out advice, then maybe, in time, I could see it in my heart to forgive her. But it's her choice." I said.

"We've been friends for years, and I still don't get you. This wasn't her failing to win some school talent contest. It was the golden globes. She was up for best supporting actress, and best original story, and failed to get either. I know it's her first nomination, and her first major part, so no one expected her to win. But at the same time, we both know she's probably beating herself up emotionally, even as we speak. And between you and me, I think she deserved the story one." Mister miles said.

"I don't want to discuss it." I said. "It doesn't matter if she got lucky. The point was, she defied me by going into this useless profession. Maybe others think it has some value, but it's just a way to waist time." I didn't want to get into this with him. Mister Miles, Humphrey, he's been her biggest supporter, even back when she was on that stupid reality show. I knew he'd never agree with me, that no matter how good she was at this entertainment stuff, in the end she wasn't guaranteed to be able to take care of herself. I excused myself before I forgot what a good man of business he was, and walked back to my office. Past Hilda and her infuriating attempts to be friendly.

At least this time he was smart enough to call me into his office. He needs to remember, if you go to them, you surrender part of your power, and the boss should never do that. He needs to have all the power, all the respect, so the employees know they can't get away with anything.

Like Jade does. She's so dark, and moody, letting her emotions run her life. And she thrives on being creative. Like that will, or should have, ever made her a dime. I guess I never could understand how she could wast her time on that chiz when there were so many good ways for her to contribute to this world, and earn a decent compensation.

Of course, I wasn't that surprised when her first major project got nominated for those awards, and the Academy Awards, though she was always seen as a long shot. She's that good at this useless crap. Hell, her drawings infest both my ex wives homes, as well as that so called family portrait she did for Sarah. And little Thomas listens to that collection of childrens songs she recorded for him often enough you'd think she'd snuck into my home. But that's Jade, always writing, or singing, or acting, or even drawing something. And she's at least as good as some people who make a living at this kind of useless chiz.

But there are hundreds of people every year trying to make it in that stupid business, and Jade, no matter how good she was, was fighting the odds. I told her that, and that, even if I knew the right people, and could get her introduced to the right people, there was no guarantee. I told her the smart thing, the right thing to do, was get into a safe occupation, like maybe Law. Or, if she really wanted to be creative, she could have found herself a wealthy husband, or wife, I don't judge people for who they love, but find someone to marry who could afford to have her indulge in her little hobbies.

Last night, she lost at the golden globes. She then was forced to do one of those insufferable interviews that Sarah loves to watch, where she told the world she was okay, and to "Watch and see what happens once I start to direct." Like I couldn't see how devastated she was. Of course she was. I raised her to be a winner, even if she was competing for something as useless as those awards. It's her was of hiding the hurt, getting aggressive, warning the world that she was coming.

And for a moment, one moment of glaring weakness, I almost called her. Just like my boss wanted me to today, to tell her she'd already beat out so many just to be nominated. That a good player shakes off the losses and refocuses on the next game.

But I didn't, and don't have to. She's tough, and will no doubt make the competition eat her words, once she can force her way. Once she finishes college, in just one more year. I heard she's getting her masters in film. The unexpected benefit of having mister Miles as her godfather, she does talk to him occasionally. It's just so hard, when you get that close to the brass ring, only to fail.

Her movie, the story, it was based on me. It's obvious. She should grow up and find other things to write about. How many ways can she write a story about how much a father would miss his daughter if something happened to her while he was busy working. I mean, really, like I haven't figured out her main point of contention between us. The film ends with the father crying, when it should have ended with the father staying strong. His family would need him to be strong.

Like I was. I've always stayed strong, for my family, and worked hard for the right to be called father by my children, and Mister by everyone else, save the few I deem worthy of friendship. I worked hard as a business manager for Mister Miles, just to make sure that my children never missed on the essentials. Despite the failed marriages, none of my children, from any of my wives, have ever missed a meal, even if it meant threatening their mothers with legal actions. My child support went to making sure they had a roof over their heads, food on the table at every meal, and cloths on their backs. I've earned the right for a little respect. So what if I was never there emotionally, that's their mothers jobs, one they failed at, apparently.

Besides, emotions get in the way of clear, logical thinking. Like how Jade defied my wishes and went off to study what she wanted. Went off to be an actress, and a writer, and whatever else she'll do with her life. And if, some day, she want's me back in her life, it's not that hard. I'm her father. I'll accept her apology, her admiring I was right, and slowly let her back in. It's all I ask. Even if the world tells her she was right, she just needs to admit she was wrong. After all, I've earned the right.

:}

Review, and let me know what you thought. Also, how do you like this version of Jade's father.

Yes, another reference in Mister Wests name. Figure it out.


End file.
